First-Born
Adom is a Limoniad, a meadow nymph. Limoniads are rare nymphs associated with highland meadows. They resemble humanoids usually with flora and brightly colored eyes, often with flowers growing in their hair, and only form their bodies when their flowers are in bloom. Thus, they appear with the first snowdrops of spring, and remain until the last flower withers in autumn, except for the first-born, the first amongst children of this family. The first-born are of the same tree, but are planted as a singular lotus, and once their flower blooms, they become sentient fey beings, who do not die, until their flower withers, gifted with the eternal rays of life from Uthalion's own stars, the life-giving rays to this plant-like being. As collective spirits, they start out weak, grow stronger, and then slowly fade in power as their meadow dies (the circumstance under which Adom falls under, being of the first-born, means he continues to grow until he is slain, or withers due to some magical ailment, or botanical disease). When the meadow blooms again the following spring it develops a new Limoniad, with no memories of a previous existence. Thus, a Limoniad is eternally innocent, being born, living, and dying as part of their meadow's natural cycle. Long ago, when the gods were creating the races, Nolveda, Ryaus, and Uthalion collaborated together to drum up possible new children to walk under their divine guidance. In their discussion, Nolveda suggested,"Why not make it a beautiful flower, one that forever blooms! No?" In consideration, both Uthalion, as well as Ryaus seemed dissatisfied with such a simple proposition, and with a shake of his head, Ryaus extended his hand to Nolveda, beckoning her,"Come...look upon the soil on which they will be. Do you not see enough flowers? How would one more outshine the beauty of the rest, or even see themselves in all this confusion?" That is when Uthalion suggested something neither of the nature-loving divines had even thought to pursue, as the dragons had already been given gifts that far outweighed what any mortal should possess,"If we cannot make it outshine the blooming flora, then I will give it the eternal cover of warmth, and whence it blooms, the beauty will remain even in the darkness, effervescent in my light." With this, the three gods set upon the task, all agreeing that this race will forever be a beauty to bask in their divine love, showered in their ever-watchful guiding light. First, Nolveda brought her hand forward and held it out to Ryaus, her palm facing up, a seedling with a small green sprout beginning to wriggle it's way into the mortal world. Nolveda smiled and spoke in an exhilarated child-like demeanor,"I will give the safety of the earth, to grow in peace, and to blossom into the beauty in the soil's embrace!" Ryaus would laugh at her enthusiasm and a smirk of amusement would decorate his own face, and with that, he held out his hand, palm up, for Nolveda to hand him the seedling. Once the seedling was gently deposited into the grass-haired, branch-sprouting, god's hand, he closed his hand around it firmly, with a more serious expression, stating with resolve,"..and I will gift this child with the fierceness of the saber, the beauty of the swan, the light-heartedness of the mocking-bird, the deceit of the snake, the swiftness and deftness of the stag, and the weightless joy of the skies as the Monarch." as he finished speaking, the vines along his arm would pulse with a violet, bright hue, and his divine nectar filled the seedling with his blessing. Lastly, he turned to Uthalion, with a smirk on his face, sure that he had done more for the creation than Uthalion could possibly give it. With an extended hand, he held out the now violet-hued seed, dropping it in Uthalion's hand, which seemed to contain all the stars, like looking into the astrology of the universe. As the seedling dropped into the palm of his hand, it fell into the shroud, lost in the endless stars, floating between all the universe. With no concept of time, place, or sense. Uthalion spoke, his voice seemed to flow through the very ripples in the unseen universe, in all the stars, all the suns, and all the bright skies, warming the seedling with his loving gift,"...to you, our Seedling...I give you the gentle caress of the sun, the brightness of the eternal burning suns, the comfort in where you will thrive, and on your final sun-rise shall you bloom, to extend your petals into a world forever changing, but you shall remain a lotus, time has no meaning, and the seasons will no longer temper your petals. Through ice, darkness, seclusion, isolation, and the most treacherous conditions, your petals will color, to balm the earth with my gift. With your final sunrise, your roots will walk amongst the blossoms, as you once were, and you will gaze upon these with the love in your heart, as I shed my light upon all of you, where you will take up your duty, to guard, protect, shelter, nurture, and love your kin." The seedling seemed to be flowing in Uthalion's celestial essence, amongst all the stars, and as Uthalion finished his blessing, the violet-hued seedling began to glow softly, giving off a violet light that was warming, as well as comforting to the touch. A big smile on his face, yet a sinister hint to it, he added, before he returned the seed to Nolveda, to be planted,"...with this, I add to you the patience, wisdom, and ever-changing nature of the vines from which you spring. As the stone beneath your roots that you will spread, you will remain amongst them to flourish beneath their ageless meditation, but until your wisdom warms your hearth, buried in the earth, to bloom." Nolveda furrowed her brows, letting out a frustrated huff, her wings all aflutter, hands folded in front of her chest. Her big eyes darted about, watching Uthalion, but always getting so easily distracted by all his stars. Finally after he finished, she stuck her hand and fingers out to him demandingly,"..if you keep talking so much, we'll never have it grow! Come, give me the sapling, I will wrap it in the earth's embrace. We shall see what becomes of our child, and what flowers it will blossom." with this, Uthalion reluctantly handed over the seedling, dropping it into Nolveda's eager palm, and she'd hurry off, buzzing frantically with her wings, planting it in a far, far corner of the earth, and unknown to the other two, before she buried the seed, she whispered to it,"...but as the essence of life flows through the earth, so shall the earth flow through you, and Osdaen will wonder in your affinity." This was the final blessing, offered by Nolveda, and what makes the fey so susceptable to mana/magia/magicka, as well as spiritual energy. Adom Minkah Sept'apis is a seedling that was long ago stowed away by pirates that had raided a druidic village, inadvertently coming across this seedling, glowing in a violet magical hue. The pirates of course assumed it must be valuable in some market, so they'd plundered it with all the rest of the gold, weapons, and whatever loot they could carry. Their next voyage was set to a distant land called Incantre, where they'd heard of markets that might be able to identify some of their more druidic natured artifacts, obtained from their raid. Here they had landed to barter/exchange with the shadowed thieves, or underground merchants. They had all but forgotten the seed they'd lifted from the druids, glowing in the mesmerizing violet hues. When the pirates returned to their crates where they'd stored the seed, they found a wrecked crate, scattering magical mushrooms, potions, and other seeds contained in it, all about the wooden pier. Where once the crate held the seedling, it looked as if either someone broke it apart to get to what was inside...or something broke out, looking like a large human. Being from a more ancient origin than the typical spirit nymphs, the Limoniads, he delves from a similar ancestry, classified under the Limoniad family of nymphs, the first-born, first generation. However, the difference in Adom's being, apart from the meadow Limoniad, is that he was created as a seedling blessed with the favor of Ryaus, Nolveda, and Uthalion, to grow and gain wisdom from the fauna/flora around him. Upon being dug out of the earth, without it's embrace, the seed had begun to sprout in the crate, to grow into what he is now. He would appear to have smooth skin at first, which may change later in time, as he grows. His head would flow back into a stem to curl back and up, with a small orb-like sphere on the tip, where purple light would flow hynotically in a calming pattern. Atop his head, along the stem, halfway before the curve, sat a flower, glowing in a purple-hue, fully bloomed. The hands on Adom contained 3 main fingers, and an imposable thumb. Adom's feet had three large toes, strong and easily carrying him on the earth. The land of incantre was new, foreign, and full of sentient life in itself, which at first was overwhelming to him...but he set out foot with the curiosity gifted by Ryaus, the loving nature of Nolveda, and the bright, healing aspects of Uthalion, then finally the guardianship dutifully in-stilled within his being, by all three of the triad, as his race referred to their parent divines. Perhaps this is the land the seed was meant to sprout it's roots, to begin to grow into the being it was originally tasked? Within his own nature, and the connection to the natural world around him, he knew he was not the only Limoniad of his origin to exist, in fact...many others did, but he had woken much later than most. Now, just as his brethren had, it was his turn to unfurl his petals.